marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Foster (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Doctor; Formerly nurse | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 84 | HistoryText = Jane Foster was a nurse hired by Dr Donald Blake to assist him in his private medical practice. In actuality, the crippled Dr. Donald Blake was the human identity used for many years by the Asgardian god Thor. Blake fell deeply in love with Foster, who was unaware of his double identity. She was infatuated with Thor, whom she had not yet met in his godly identity, but took a protective attitude toward him, worrying about his health and frailty. However, Foster was strongly attracted to Blake , who feared that Foster did not love him but merely pitied him. Thor's foster brother Loki, knowing his feelings toward Foster, endangered her life in order to attack him. Afterward, Blake decided to reveal his dual identity to Foster, but his father, Odin, monarch of Asgard, appeared to him and forbade him to reveal this secret to any mortal. Foster, however, truly loved Blake, and one day she told him angrily that she would not wait forever for him to declare his love to her. Thor intended to marry Foster, but then Odin forbade him to marry her on the grounds that she was a mortal, not a goddess. Thor later asked Odin to reconsider the issue, and Odin relented, saying that Thor could marry her if she proved herself worthy. The superhuman criminal Mister Hyde, seeking vengeance against Blake, captured both him and Foster, and made Blake prisoner in a room with a bomb. Blake escaped and, as Thor, battled Hyde, but Foster, fearing that only Hyde could save Blake's life by deactivating the bomb, helped Hyde to escape. Outraged at this seeming betrayal of Thor, Odin rejected Thor's petition to marry Foster . Foster was menaced repeatedly by enemies of Thor who either knew he was Blake or knew there was some connection between Thor and Blake, including Hyde, the Cobra , Loki, the Enchantress, and the original Executioner . Foster feel deeply in love with Thor, who rescued her many times from such perils. Finally, Thor defied Odin and revealed his dual identity to Foster. Foster left America and took a position with a man who proved to be the High Evolutionary. Thor followed her to the High Evolutionary's citadel at Wundagore Mountain, where they were reunited. Again petitioning Odin to let him marry Foster, Thor brought her to Asgard itself, a place forbidden to mortals. Odin agreed to let them marry if Foster proved herself capable of functioning as an Asgardian goddess. Odin then physically transformed Foster into an Asgardian, granting her superhuman powers. As Odin must have expected, Foster was confused and bewildered by her new abilities and by Asgard itself. Declaring that Foster ha d failed her test, Odin turned her back into a mortal woman, sent her back to Earth, and removed her memories of her experiences with Thor. Odin sent Foster tow work for the physician Dr Keith Kincaid, and the doctor and nurse soon fell in love with each other. As for Thor, Odin saw to it that he was reunited the the Asgardian goddess Sif, whom he had loved in the past, and their romance was quickly rekindled. Years later, Foster fell ill, and lying close to death, called to Thor in her delirium. Sif stole the enchanted Runestaff of Kamo Tharnn, the Elder of the Universe known as the Possessor, and used it to infuse her own life force into Foster, thereby saving her life. Sif vanished, and Foster recovered, now in full possession of her memories of her past experiences with Thor. The love between Thor and Foster revived, but soon she was capture by trolls under the leadership of Thor's enemy Ulik. To Thor's surprise, Foster succeeded in capturing the troll king Geirrodur with his own spear; Thor himself defeated Ulik. Subsequently, at her insistence, Foster accompanied Thor on various exploits, going with him into the dimension of the god of Heliopolis, to the alternate future Earth ruled by the Tomorrow Man, and to the war-torn nation of Costa Verde. Thor attributed Foster's new liking for adventure and fighting spirit to the presence of Sif's spirit within her, although it is possible that Foster's personality had simply evolved this way on its own. Finally, Foster insisted on accompanying Thor to Asgard. There, the Asgardian Grand Vizier presented her with Sif's sword and when she struck it against a wall; she was seemingly transformed into Sif. The Vizier theorized that Foster and Sif had become one being, and that Sif would be dominant in Asgard, and Foster on Earth.Yet when Sif returned to Earth many months later, she did not transform into Foster, to Thor's puzzlement. Eventually, Dr Keith Kincaid launched an investigation into the whereabouts of Foster, whom he had not seen since she had been hospitalized. Thor revealed his dual identity to Kincaid and explained what had happened to Foster. Thor and Sif took Kincaid with them on a journey to the world of Kamo Tharnn. It turned out that when Sif had infused her life force into Foster, Sif's spirit and body had actually passed through him Runestaff into another dimensional world. When Sif reappeared in Asgard, Foster took her place in that other diemsional world entered through the Runestaff. But then Kamo Tharnn somehow absorbed the denizens of the latter world into his own body. Sif and Thor used the Runestaff to release the beings trapped within the Possessor, including Foster. Thor and Sif brought Foster and Kincaid back to Earth, and Foster and Kincaid were married almost immediately afterward. Since then Thor has saved Foster' life from the creature called the Zaniac. Foster has recently given birth to her first child, a boy. The world at large remains unaware of Foster's past relationship with Thor, although a few enterprising individuals have learned of their connection. During the Civil War, she opposed the Registration Act and joined the Secret Avengers, treating many of the members. More recently, she was visited by Warriors Three to be informed about Thor's death. | Powers = No superhuman powers. | Abilities = Nursing skills. | Strength = The strength of a woman who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Medical equipment. | Transportation = An average car. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * On Earth-788, in What if V1 #10, Foster had been able to lift Mjolnir and became Thordis for a short time. As Thordis, she used that power to save Dr. Donald Blake, and then went on to do a lot of the same things that the orginal Thor had done in the main timeline, until Odin tried to call Thor back. When Thordis appeared instead, he quickly cast her out. After a brush with Ragnarok, Jane Foster was stripped of her guise as Thordis but remained a true goddess without Thor’s hammer while she stayed close to Odin’s side in Asgard. Recommended Readings * Thor #136 - Thor tries to make Jane immortal but she doesn't like it and ends up meeting Keith Kincaid who she subsequently marries and later divorces. In that issue, Thor is reintroduced to a new romantic interest, the goddess Sif. * Thor #236 - The goddess Sif merges her life force with Jane Foster to preserve the life of the mortal girl Thor cares so deeply for. Related Articles * Thordis * Thor Girl * Thorene | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Immortal Thor: Jane Foster-Kincaid * Thordis (Jane Foster, What if?) }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Humans Category:Sega - Thor